


Two

by eloisestarryeyes



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkwardness, Character Study, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, References to Paradise Lost, Romance, Slow burn of sorts?, Trauma, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Work In Progress, somebody get these kids some therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes
Summary: In which a monster's wish is granted.orWhat if the Frankenstein's Monster from the original book meets the Fate series version thanks to the Grail deciding to drop him to her universe from his?
Relationships: Frankenstein’s Creature/Frankenstein’s Monster | Berserker of Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title references an episode of The Twilight Zone.

A monster lay silent on the ice. 

He didn’t move as the ship sailed off, back to civilization and humanity.

The jump wasn't hard, and neither was the fall. All he had to do was wait as the cold slowly blanketed his body, and he shall soon join the ranks of the dead again.

Because that was where he belonged.

Everything, all of his pain, all of the suffering he inflicted, it all seemed to wash away as he closed his watery eyes.

The snow stung his tired body, providing some amount of ironic comfort as it embalmed him.

He let out a warm and foggy breath that he assumed would be his last.

\--

But the biting frost suddenly disappeared. The freezing nature his abominable form was exposed to was gone, just like that. But his form did not feel any different.

_ Is this the afterlife? _

The creature could only feel a sense of dread as he hesitantly opened his eyes. There was no vast, bright, and open Northern sky. Instead, it was much darker. The ground was solid.

Someone’s voice called out.

It was not a word, and not a yell. It was merely a soft, disbelieving noise.

The monster forced himself to get up, which also confirmed to himself that his physical form was sadly still present. As did him slowly turning his head.

The sight he saw through his long dark hair felt like some kind of dream.

A woman sat facing him.

Unfamiliar attachments were placed on her head. Mismatched, tear filled eyes similar to his own peered through her own short pink hair.

She was elegantly dressed in white, and wore a black veil.

This figure was so familiar, yet unrecognizable. That was something they both knew as they saw each other. They both agreed upon it without even uttering a word. They didn’t have to.

For a moment, the strange new world seemed invisible.

For a moment, nothing else mattered.

_This flowery plat, the sweet recess of Eve_

_Thus early, thus alone; her heavenly form_

_Angelic, but more soft, and feminine,_

_Her graceful innocence, her every air_

_Of gesture, or at least action overawed_

_His malice, and with rapine sweet bereaved_

_His fierceness of the fierce intent it brought:_

_That space the evil one abstracted stood_

_From his own evil, and for the time remained_

_Stupidly good, of enmity disarmed,_

_Of guile, of hate, of envy, of revenge._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay! I know this sounds insane!  
> And it kind of is.. (as this idea kind of spawned from an observation of Fran's character of her being like a "what if the bride was made first instead" kind of situation, and then it quickly spiraled out of control)  
> But please give this fic a chance!  
> This is a personal opportunity I have given myself to explore the characters of two very damaged creatures that have been through a lot of similar crap, but are surprisingly different in very interesting ways.  
> That and I just think Adam and Fran deserve each other...  
> Also, heads up, update schedule will not be consistent at all. Maybe have some stuff on the backburner in between updates.


End file.
